Nothing You Can Possess
Overview Prerequisites: Return 3 of the Ayleid Statues from The Collector quest Faction: None Quest giver: Umbacano Reward: 500 to 2500 gold from Umbacano Background Umbacano has asked me to retrieve a carved panel from an Ayleid site known only as the High Fane in his sources. He has given me a sketch which will help me identify this ruin, as well as one of the carving which he wants. He also gave me a carved stone key which will allow me to enter the central chamber of the High Fane when I find it. References Both the title, and Claude Maric's ambush are references to the first Indiana Jones film. In the film, after Indiana Jones retrieves the statue and leaves, his competitor remarks, "there is Nothing You Can Possess which I cannot take away." Walkthrough If you have already been to Malada or read the book Cleansing of the Fane the quest will update as soon as Umbacano gives you the quest. If not head over to the First Edition in the Imperial City Market District and grab a copy of Cleansing of the Fane. You also might run into Claude Maric, a rival treasure hunter who wishes to talk to you about the High Fane at the Tiber Septim Hotel. Talking to him will also mark Malada on your map. He will also tell you to pick up a copy of Cleansing of the Fane. Travel to Malada and outside there will be a camp with a Khajiit named S'razirr. Talking to him reveals that he is working for Claude Maric and for part of the reward he will help you instead. If you wish you can bring him down to a quarter of the reward but he is not important. Inside the ruins you will find a door with a seal on it, if you have the carved stone key the door will open and you can grab the carving. After you exit the ruins you are accosted by Claude Maric, who orders you to hand over the carving. Unfortunately, he is not alone, and flanking him is the mercenary Rigmor and her men. You can choose to give up the carving or fight your way out. If you give up the carving you will forfeit the reward unless you steal it back from Claude. If you fight your way out once Claude Maric's life gets low he will surrender to you and either give you the carving or let you keep it. Return to Lord Umbacano for your reward. It is worth noting that if you met Rigmor and her men at the Roxey Inn earlier in the game and parted in good spirits, she and her men will yield to you and leave you be. Known bugs or issues Although when you receive the quest it says Umbacano gives you a carved stone key to enter the central chamber he really does not. Instead Claude Maric has the key and you must steal it from him. If you have previously been to the Roxey Inn and killed Rigmor and the other npcs for their armour there is a slight chance that Rigmor will still turn up , and crash the game. If after buying the book Cleansing of the Fane and reading it (with the 'X' button) within your inventory the quest doesn't register it's been read, drop the book and read it from the floor that should progress the quest. (PS3) Category:Quests Category:Quests that start in Imperial City Category:Side quests